


Comfort

by cac0daemonia



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Fan Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22173727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cac0daemonia/pseuds/cac0daemonia
Summary: Another one inspired by LadyIrina's PHENOMENAL series, "The Mandadlorian, his son and the Storm Trooper."
Relationships: Corin the Stormtrooper (Rescue and Regret)/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Comments: 52
Kudos: 278





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Family and Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758992) by [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/pseuds/LadyIrina). 



> This is a scene from chapter 8. Reading it just about killed me with feels, and shading all that metal again just about killed my soul, lol. :) Please let me know if this looks too dark or too light on your screen. I'm never sure about the calibration on mine.

Small:

Large:


End file.
